The mysterious man and the lonely girl
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: Sara Jane was a girl who had everything but an accident changes everything for the young girl. When she came into Paris and cleaned at the Opera she discovers a mysterious man whom lives into below the opera. Will she flee or will she stay? (Rated for murder in later chapters) ErikXOC probably RaoulXChristine
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story follows the life of Sara Jane. Later I will do POV's but not yet methinks lol  
I hope you will enjoy it. Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon, I promise lol :)  
xxx WickedlyElphaba**

* * *

Prologue:

Sara Jane grew up in a big house with everything a girl would want.

Her parents where important people in England so her family threatened her as a true princess.  
She did whine a lot for stuff when the family, the two brothers and the two parents, where on the market.  
But only to give it at the children who where begging for money or food.  
The children loved her and she made great friends whom she played with.  
Sara was the best in making stories and every child in their neighborhood wanted to hear them.  
And to be honest, many children who where from the parents where also rich where jealous of Sara.  
She had everything _and _had the talent to right those beautiful and almost real looking stories. Her life was like a fairytale.

But when she was about nine, her two brothers, the two who where her best friends, died in an accident. Then everything went the wrong way.  
She did not came outside as much as she used to and the children who where her friends asked her what had happened.  
Why didn't she came play with them anymore? And why didn't she made stories anymore?  
She just answered with ''the story doesn't know a happy ending like most of them has. It would hurt you if you knew the answer.''  
They, no matter what she had answered them, kept asking but she didn't answered them anymore.  
Little she knew that the thoughst thing was about to happen when she was about fifeteen. _Her parents died._  
They had talked many times about how the death of their two oldest childeren had killed them inside.  
They died from sadness. Poor Sara was left behind and alone in the big world.  
She took the most valuebal pieces with her, a teddy whom her brother Kai had given to her when she was six,  
a unicorn whom she got from her parents and a necklace with her fathers name Etienne, her mothers name Christine,  
her oldest brothers name Ewan **(****A/N: read Jewan)** and her youngest brother Kai in it.  
Sara refused to stay with her aunt Arlene, so she left to the beautiful city Paris, where she hoped to start a new life without pain.

And so Sara's life went on. Turning her back against England, turning her head towards Paris.

* * *

**I know it was short but its only the prologue yet! Like I said Chapter 1 will be online soon I hope :)  
Reviews please? **

**xxx,**

**WickedlyElphaba**


	2. New beginning in Paris

**A/N: hope you like the next chapter and thank you for reviewing PhantomFan01 ! :)**

* * *

Sara had walked for hours through wood and streets then finally she came at the beautiful city of Paris. She hoped to start her life here again. She first searched for a place to stay but didn't succeed. She had to find a job otherwise no-one would have her. Sara asked a good looking young man and he told her she could ask in the opera Populaire if they needed someone to clean, a big change was that they would let her stay there too. She hadn't much of a choice and walked through the city to find the opera. But that was a difficult case as she did not know what it must look like. She asked a few people and finally she found it. When Sara knocked on the door and nobody answered she grew scared. She had been sleeping in the woods long enough and really wanted some comfort. And maybe a shoulder to cry on. She was so tired and betrayed, broken and bruised. Then finally the door went open and a stern looking woman came out. ''yes?'' she said.

''Hello...I-I am S-Sara and I..I am looking for a j-job...''

''Mademoiselle, we need somebody to clean here. You can clean, can you not?''

''O-of c-course Madame.'' Sara looked nervous, and only more when the woman looked at her nacklace, she swallowed thickly and whispers ''I may keep it, right?''

''Of course you may'' The woman actually smiled a bit. ''I'll introduce myself, I am Madame Giry, I am the ballet teacher and the box keeper. I live in the opera together with my child Meg Giry, and with Christine Daaé, I am her caretaker after her father's death. Also the ballet girls live here, not the lead soprano La Charlotta.'' Sara nodded, thinking that it's truly interesting, when Madame Giry stopped with talking she whispered, hoping Madame wouldn't hear it ''no place for me, so it seems..'' but she did and smiled soft ''yes there is one spare room.''

Sara's eyes grew wide ''I...may I...I live here?''

''Yes you may.''

She smiled thankfully, ''thank you madame! Thank you so much!''

''It is okay child, come in now.''

She nodded and walked in, took a few minutes to look around and walked through.

''You will be cleaning the whole opera house at day light, at night times you have to help the ballet girls with their clothes. Do you think you can do this?''

''Yes Madame.''

''Now I send you to Madame Favré, she will give you everything you need and will show you which box you need to clean.''

''Alright Madame..'' Sara smiled at Madame Giry and she smiled a bit back, she pointed to an old woman who was cleaning the stairs. Sara got the hint and walked to the woman ''madame?''

''What do you want?'' the old lady said with a France accent.

''I'm Sara and I come helping you cleaning. Which box do I need to do?'' Sara asked very fast and looked down.

''Take that bucket over there and clean box 5.'' The woman pointed to a bucket and then to a box. Sara nodded and walked towards the box, picking up the bucket on her way. She knocked on the door once but when she got no answer she walked in.

Sara putted the bucket down and started to clean the dust off the table, making her cough. Then she heard a cough behind her too. And in the wet table she could see the head of a man with a _mask!_Her heartbeat started rushing and when the man started talking she was all in trance. ''Why are you here child?''

''I...I...uhh...I...I am cleaning here sir..'' Sara stuttered.

''Cleaning, huh?'' He turned her around, rather roughly and looked at her. ''This is the box madame Favré cleans. Or Madame Giry of course.''

''N-no sir, I...I clean here now'' her voice was nothing more then a whisper.

''Hmm I see. But now you have seen me. You will tell those ballet girls about me, won't you?''

''No sir! No of course...''

The man did not seemed to care really for what Sara wanted to tell him. ''Well now I have to think of what to do with you.''

''What to do with me?! But I won't...''

He looked at her and she just _couldn't _talk anymore. Then she couldn't stand on her feet anymore, just as if someone had hit her legs. She fell. The only thing Sara saw was two covered hands catching her.

* * *

**So what will happen next? What will Erik do now?  
Next chapter will be POV's + maybe murder...**

**xxx WickedlyElphaba**


	3. Him

**A/N: Next chapter lol. Thanks for revieuwing PhantomFan01 again! Erik didn't do anyting lol! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed, What had happened? I didn't know.. I got a bit used to the light...no the darkness and when I looked around I saw the same man as whom was standing in the box standing at the door. ''S-sir?'' I asked. He turned and looked at me. ''Yes mademoiselle?''

''I...How did I got here?''

''You fainted.'' Was his simple answer.

''I have never fainted before...Thank you for catching me?''

''You're most welcome mademoiselle.''

''My...my name is Sara...Sara Jane...''

''Oh..._you. _Madame Giry spoke about you. You are the one who has lost her parents, aren't you?'' He didn't sounded stern but more lovingly in a way but anyway I startedc crying. He seemed not to know what to do but he spoke even so ''Sara Jane, I am truly sorry for your lost.''

I only nodded when he told me.

''I will be upstairs, if you need me, just call my name. I will hear you where ever I am.''

''W-what's your name?''

''My name is Erik.''

_Erik..._He had a beautiful name I thought..

''Nice to meet you.'' I said.

''Like wise Sara.'' The man who name was Erik walked away and I fell back in the pillow, I cried and cried for a few hours. Erik didn't came back.

I stood up and I saw a lake...A lake...jumping...suicide...seeing my family again... I repeated in my head.

And then I jumped.

I heard someone yell my name and heard someone jump. Then I felt two arms wrapping around me and pulling me up.

When I lied on the floor I opened my eyes and I saw Erik standing there. Erik had saffed me.. He talked gently ''Sara...Why did you jumped?''

''I...I couldn't...I can't live...without them...''

I started to sob and he held me gently. I cried. But I also cried that he had safed me. Then I meant something to him...Right?

* * *

**I am sorry for the short chapter but I don't know what will happen next yet lol**

**xxx,**

**WickedlyElphaba :)**


	4. That man wow

**Sorry that it took me so long to write it. Its busy time now I am on school again :)  
****Thanks to PhantomFan01 for revieuwing! :D**

**The new avi I have for the story are of course Erik and Sara. The Erik I don't quite know but I loved the pic. The woman is named Noortje Herlaar, she has played Mary Poppins in Holland (other rolles also but I know for certain she played Mary Poppins). I love the look on her face on this picture. I first had Pia Douwes (for if you don't know her, she mostly plays in Holland, Germany and Austria.)  
**

**Enjoy the story!**

**xxx**

* * *

Sara was crying on Erik's shoulder. She clinges onto him and he only cradling her. What else was he to do? He didn't know about how to hush a person. Then she parted from him and whispered ''thank you so much Erik...''

He nodded and whispered back ''you're welcome. But /never/ jump again. Call my name instead, tell me how you feel, I will take care for you''

her eyes grow wide, she couldn't tell him how happy he had made her by saying that. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, whispering ''thank you, thank you so much''

Erik smiled at Sara. But then her hand came up to his face and he flee away from her and whispered ''never touch my mask Sara, you will flee from me.''

''I will never flee from you Erik. Never!'' Sara looked at him angry slightly. _How could he think I would flee from him?! How could he think such a thing!?_ She thought. Erik looked at her and sighed sadly ''its just, this face, its hardly a face.''

''Nonsense! That is not true Erik, you know that!''

''No. No. You don't understand Sara!''

''Yes I do!''

''No you don't!'' the right side of Erik's face was practically red now. Even as Sara's whole face.

''I do understand Erik! I do! I do! I do!''

''No!'' he stood up. ''Arg! Get away from here!''

''Fine!'' she yelled when she also stood up.

''Fine!'' he yelled.

She looked at him ''so where do I need to go?''

''I don't care! Just go away!'' He hid his face, he was crying. Sara saw this and layed a hand on his shoulder and whispered ''I'm sorry Erik...I shouldn't have yelled to you..''

He only nodded. He knew what pain was and when they had made a fight he thought about all the things what had happened. He was blind with rage but also with sadness. Sara pulled his hands from his face and hugged him tightly. ''I...I am so sorry Erik...'' She whispered.

''it...its alright..'' he whispered back.

''but...you must go upstairs again..''

''Why? I want to stay with you Erik..'' Sara's voice was no more than a whisper.

''I cannot let you stay with me. How could I steal you from the outside?''

''Nobody cares for me, not like you Erik.''

''No. You must go now Sara, I will bring you..''

''Fine...'' Sara sighed.

Erik pushed her gently away and took her to the boat, he took her to the other side of the lake and lead her upstairs. ''Can I meet you again?'' Sara asked when they reached it.

Erik seemed to doubt but then he nodded ''of course. Before the tonight opera you come into my box alright?''

''No, I need to help the ballet girls with their costumes!''

''I will talk with Madame Giry.. I will see you tonight in my box.''

''Alright...Bye Erik..'' Sara kissed his cheek again.

''B-bye Sara'' he disappeared into the shadows after that.

Sara walked back to the box where she saw a few women standing at the box she said sweetly. ''Hello...?''

''There she is!'' One of them yelled

''Oh I thought she fell!'' Another one yelled.

''I thought the Opera Ghost did it!'' The third one yelled.

''I thought she was in the hands of a murmderer!'' The firth yelled

Then Sara yelled ''Nothing has happened! I just fainted and...someone took a good care for me. And who are you actually?''

''Ballet girls!'' The first one giggled and Sara nodded a bit.

''Ladies what are you doing there!?'' The stern voice from Madame Giry sounded loudly through the hallway. One of them stepped forward and told her ''well...Sara was missing.''

''I knew where she was.'' Madame Giry told her and smiled soft at Sara.

''But...''

''No buts Kaëla.''

''Yes! Sara needs to help us!'' Another one yelled.

''Sienna, enough!'' Madame Giry's voice was much louder then the other voices and Sara actually stepped back.

''Sara, I know everything, you can go to your room and rest a bit, as for the rest of you, you will be practicing. You where a disaster yesterday evening!'' Madame Giry continued, they looked all guilty and Sara ran away quickly only run into a girl with blond hair. ''Oh...oh I'm so sorry...'' She stuttered when the girl looked at her with a smile ''not a problem. Are you the new cleaner? Sara Jane?''

''Yes...''

''Oh, I have heard from your family, I'm so sorry. I'm Meg Giry.'' The blond girl held out a hand to her and she shook it gently. ''Sara Jane, but you knew that. It's a pleasure to meet you Meg Giry.''

''No its a pleasure to meet you Sara.''

''Well...alright. Are you a ballet girl?''

''Yes I am'' the girl named Meg giggled.

''Than in that case, I should if I where you run to the stage because your mother thought the ballet was a disaster yesterday evening.''

''Oh...I better be there then! Thank you so much and...see you!'' The girl ran off quickly and Sara continued her way, making sure she wouldn't walk in someone again.

When Sara walked into the room which was supposed to be hers, there was a woman standing in a pink dress, commanding others. Sara cleared her throat and whispered ''Erm...this is my room...''

''No it's not. Clear out of here!'' The woman snapped.

''I...''

''You. Get. Out. Of. Here!''

''N...No! Madame Giry told me this is my room! You get out of here!'' Something in Sara herself made her say this to her, but the woman looked rather angry at her.

''You, little toad! Get out of here now!''

''No!''

The woman walked to Sara and her eye hit the necklace.

''You little toad, you thief!''

''What...? I...Where are you talking about!?''

''That necklace! You stole it!'' The woman turned to the others ''she stole the necklace of La Charlotta!'' She yelled.

''No! I did not! This necklace I got from my family!'' Sara layed her hand on the necklace and just ran from them. She looked behind her and there where two men run after her. She didn't know where to go but a voice inside her head told her to go to box 5 and so she did.

When she ran in box 5, Erik was there and catch her.

''Have no fear Sara, I am here and I will protect you. It is good you listened to me.'' He whispered in her ear. She whispered back ''that woman, she wants my necklace..''

''She won't get it, I assure you.''

''Thank you..''

''You always welcome Sara...I go and talk to Madame...''

Just on that moment the door flee open and two guns was pointed at them, and one actually fired. Then everything went so fast, Sara was pushed into the shadows by Erik and then, he was gone. When she opened her eyes, blood was everywhere, she was on the ground together with the silhouette...

* * *

**DUDUDUM! Haha! Who should it be?... But it won't be Sara, otherwise the story would end now already lol.  
****I try to update soon!**

**xxx,**

**WickedlyElphaba**


	5. Murder!

**Hello, here the next chapter from the story! :)  
****Thank you for revieuwing PhantomFan01 And thank you for fav this story CrazyGlitch and antaurilover685 :)**

* * *

Sara lied on the ground, she definitely was injured but not badly... At last not as bad as the body who lied beside her. She looked and saw it was a man...a man who was the man? She couldn't see the face of the man but he had dark brown hair. She couldn't remember Erik having dark brown hair. Maybe this wasn't Erik! Maybe he had flee from here and was he safe! She didn't know. She heard a scream and someone yelled ''_André!_'' a slight relieve went through her body, _the man wasn't Erik. _She kept repeating that in her head. _The man wasn't Erik, the man wasn't Erik, the man wasn't Erik! _With each time a slight joy entered her and her thoughts began to search for him but where could he be. Then someone turned her slowly and when she tried to open her eyes she couldn't. _She couldn't open her eyes! _Sara felt a soft tap on her cheek and the voice of Meg Giry whispered ''Sara? Sara are you alright?''

But how much Sara tried, she couldn't answer, she couldn't open her eyes. But what she could was move her finger. Then she tried to move her hand, she could and then at last she tried to nod a bit but she couldn't.

When she moved her hand, Meg screamed in slight shock. She had thought she was dead but out of nothing she moved her hand. Sara could hear Madame Giry's voice ''Meg why are you... What happened?''

''I don't know mother, I came her because I heard shooting and then I found monsieur André dead and Sara, I don't know, but she is not dead!''

''How...Did you saw someone running?''

''No I didn't..''

''Have you looked for the gun?''

''No I didn't..''

''Than what did you!?''

''Mother, I have looked for Sara!''

''Of course...'' Madame Giry sounded softly now and Sara could hear Madame Giry kneeling beside them. Meg whispered ''what is wrong with her?''

''I don't know.''

''Sara...'' Meg whispered in Sara's ear.

A slight whimper escaped Sara's throat.

''Sara? Sara, can you open your eyes for us?'' Madame Giry's voice wasn't stern but almost sweet.

But she couldn't...She couldn't.

Then she heard another voice, the voice of a man.

''What is wrong with her?''

''You. Meg, go to the police for Monsieur André alright?''

''Alright mother.''

Sara felt that another person took her from the one who had hold her.

''Mother? Everything will be alright, won't it?''

''Of course. We get Sara opening her eyes and talk.''

''Alright...I...I am back soon!'' She could hear someone run away.

''Madame, what is wrong with her?'' The man voice sounded like Erik's voice. But it came from a fair.

''I don't know. Was you here when they shot?''

''Yes I was...''

Then everything came much more far away than anything else. Than she couldn't hear anything anymore.

**One week later**

Sara woke up in a bed, she looked around but couldn't tell where she was.

When she tried to speak and didn't thought it would work she manged to speak ''hello?''

It was soft but it was something she thought happily. Someone walked into the room, a girl with long brown curls, she smiled at her ''finally you are awake!''

''Finally?.. How long did I...did I sleep?'' she asked worried.

''A week...Everyone kept an eye on you so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up.'' The girl smiled again. ''I will call Madame Giry now!'' And she ran away.

Sara layed her head on the pillow again and sighed softly. She knew she had passed out when she saw that man lying on the floor. She didn't remember what happened after that. She didn't knew if Erik was alright.. Erik.. If she had told him she loved him maybe this hadn't happened.. She sighed again. Then she looked at the door. The only way to find out if he was alright is to go down. And well if Sara wants something she is highly stubborn and will let it work. No matter what.

She stood up and wobbled a bit but didn't care. She wanted, no she _must _find Erik. She must know if he was alright. If she didn't she couldn't find peace.

She reached the door and she opened it and stumbled outside. She knew as she walked through that she was in the opera house. Sara knew where she had to go, to box 5. Box 5, where it had all had started. She opened the box and saw a figure sitting in one of the chairs. When he rose up and saw it was Erik. Sara took a run, as much as her legs could bare, and hugged him happily. She cried and he whispered ''oh Sara...I have missed you so much..''

''I...I am so happy you are okay Erik!'' She cried more and just as the last time he just held her until Madame Giry, Meg and the girl with the brown curls came in. They just stood there and didn't say a word.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, this story will have a happy ending :)**

**xxx WickedlyElphaba**


End file.
